Fake Bonus
(105 on sale) (☆). *90 (65 on sale) (☆☆). |released = 11.1.0 |Damage1 = 46 |Duration1 = 25 |Cooldown1 = 60 |Damage = |Duration = |Cooldown = }}The Fake Bonus is a Throwing gadget introduced in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance It appears as a dropped blue gem with a black outline, but with a green C4 attached to the back. Combat The player throws the Fake Bonus from their right hand. When it lands, it would spin, just like a regular Gem. However, when a player touches it while walking, the Fake Bonus would emit a small and regular explosion on them. This shows that it acts as a fake gem bonus. Where there's a small chance for a gem to drop when a player is killed, this gadget is used to trick players into picking it up when mistaking it for a real one. It deals fairly high damage, but is easy to recognize. Strategy Tips * This gadget can be used to set a wide extent of traps. ** However, when throwing, do not throw in front of any player. This is an obvious sign of the gem being fake. * Once another player makes contact with the item, it blows up, dealing damage to the player. * Throw at a spot where there are a lot of enemies, without letting them see that you are throwing. * Throw this at your feet while losing health. When you're about to die, throw this at your feet the second before you die so that enemies will think you drop an actual gem. * Throw this when enemies are moving around and not looking at you so they won't notice the gem. * You can use this for a trap in Flag Capture to protect your flag. * Place it in narrow, closed corridors where it can force enemies to take alternate routes or not taking that route altogether. * Alternatively, you can use this weapon like a mine or a grenade, throwing it at the feet of players who will unknowingly step on it. Counters * To avoid getting deceived by this gadget, let the "bonus" spin twice before collecting it. ** If it is a real gem without a C4 on neither side, then pick it up. *If a player is near one, they may have just placed one. *The explosion takes time so rocket jump before being hurt. However, you must quickly do so for more time allowance to dodge the explosion quickly. Trivia * It looks like a normal gem, except that an electronic C4 has been planted on the gem. ** Even if you remove the C4, this gem will still look bigger than a normal gem. * This is one of the three Gadgets with the "Contact Detonator" attribute, the other two being the Smile Mine and Firework. * When it explodes, its sound effect is the same as the gem's sound effect when picked up/obtained, then an explosion sound follows up. * In the 12.5.0 update, an extra upgrade has been introduced for this gadget. ** However, it was removed in the 12.5.3 update. ** As of 13.1.0, it has been brought back. Category:Gadgets Category:Throwing Category:Area Damage Category:Contact Detonator Category:Lucky Chest